The Summer Of Love
by Shadowgate
Summary: For StanleyTheGreat


A Summer to Regret

By Shadowgate

…

Nathan woke up the day after the last day of school. He sure as hell didn't want to go to the Cripple Camp. Luckily he talked to his parents about friends he met online in Springfield Illinois.

Nathan said a week ago "I overheard you that night mom. You said you'd be damned if I was going to mess up your trip to Italy. Well get online and meet my friend Bart Simpson. His dad once temporarily adopted a kid named Peppy. Also Bart spent time with a big brother type of stepdad after his dad ran late picking up from soccer practice."

Nathan's parents smiled and said they wanted to get to know the Simpsons better.

A week later it was arranged. Nathan was happy he'd be going anywhere but that Goddamn camp.

On the day before he was to leave he heard a knock at his door. When he opened the door he said "what do you want Mimsey?"

Mimsey said "hey great news boss I'm coming with you to Springfield to live vacation with you and the nice Simpson's Family."

Nathan screamed "WHAT!"

Mimsey repeated what he said and Nathan asked "why is that?"

Mimsey said "well your mom is a gossip queen and she told my mom all about it so my parents thought it would be a good idea for me to come with. Your parents agreed with my parents so I'm coming with you."

Suddenly Nathan felt a stomach ache coming on.

Before they knew it they were both on the plane to Springfield. When they got off they met a family of five.

Mimsey said "whoa boss she has tall blue hair."

Nathan said "no shit Mimsey."

Bart Simpson came up and introduced himself.

"I'm Bart Simpson who the fuck are you?"

Nathan replied "my name is Nathan and this is my stupid friend Mimsey. We both have down syndrome."

Bart said "oh this is my sister Lisa and she has Down syndrome so now you two losers have something in common with her."

Lisa smacked Bart in the face.

Homer said "whoa!"

Marge said "Lisa that is not like you at all young lady. I can't believe you just hit Bart like that."

Lisa said "the reason I smacked him is because he called me retarded and made light of mentally retarded people. Plus it's high time I start standing my ground against Bart's bullying."

Bart just mumbled because he had a flat lip.

Nathan said "sometimes kids have to be smacked Mrs. Simpson. Take my friend Mimsey for example. When he does something stupid I yell MIMSEY and then I smack him."

Nathan smacks Mimsey.

Mimsey said "boss I didn't do anything stupid."

Nathan replied "I know Mimsey I was just demonstrating."

Homer said "well I liked you your demonstration." Homer laughs and yells "Mimsey" then smacks Mimsey and knocks him over.

Marge yells "HOMER!"

After the shenanigans stop the Simpson family helps the two disabled boys with their luggage.

They get in a big van they rented for the summer and drive away from the airport.

Bart said "you'll like Springfield. As my best friend Millhouse and I say it's a hell of a town. Oh and the best restaurant is Krusty Burger."

Homer said "yeah let's stop and eat at Krusty Burger how does that sound?"

Mimsey cheered and Nathan said "I'd love that Mister Simpson. Anything is better than the alternative Cripple Camp that was in our plans. I can't thank you and your wife enough for taking me and Mimsey in so we didn't have to go there."

Marge and Homer smiled bright.

They pulled into Krusty Burger and they all got out.

After the meal Nathan and Mimsey were both disgusted but didn't show it. They thought Happy Burger back home in South Park was way better.

When they arrived at the Simpsons residence Nathan and Mimsey were quite happy. Marge said "I'll show you two to the guest room you'll both be staying in."

When they went outside to play there was Nelson.

Bart looked up at Nelson angrily and said "what do you want Nelson?"

Nelson said "I just came here to laugh at your retarded friends Bart."

Nelson said "ha ha" and a second after saying "ha ha" Nathan punched him and he said "ha ahhhhh whahhh."

All the kids in the neighborhood started laughing at Nelson.

Mimsey said "hey boss I'm fatter than this Nelson kid watch me sit on him."

Mimsey jumped on top of Nelson and everyone laughed.

Nathan said "Mimsey for once you've done something right and this vacation was truly better than one more Goddamn trip to Cripple Camp."

The whole neighborhood was laughing their asses off.

THE END


End file.
